Promise Me
by Pineapplebombgirl
Summary: WARNING this story is a spoiler if you aren't caught up with Manga Cahlina Thornhill had always been great friends with Allen since they had met. But how will their friendship be tested when Allen escapes his capture and is on the run from the order? So when she decides to come with Kanda and Johnny, how will she react when they find him?


**Yayz! This is my first upload on Fanfiction! :D I hope you all like it! Please give me feedback on what you thought! **

**I didn't focus on the plot as much as the emotion for my OC :) (if you dislike OC's please keep it to yourself)**

**disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man (sadly)**

* * *

Fear held me in an iron grip . Tears leaked out of my blue and gray eyes, and I had to bite my lip to cease the sobs that racked my body. I tasted copper from where I had bitten, I tightened my grip around myself in an attempt to stop shaking.

Why couldn't the pain just go away? The nightmares had been nonstop every night, keeping me from resting. If only I had been stronger, I might have been able to help him and convince them. Their smiling faces flashed in my mind and I started to cry harder in the dark night of the Inn.

When I returned to the order...would they hate me? All I had wanted to do was to see Allen again...it was horrible when they locked him up in a cell, then he disappeared. Kanda, Johnny and I had found him playing the part of a clown and I was so glad to see him, but..

What if he didn't want to see me? He had ran from the order and maybe I was being a nuisance to him. What if Allen hated me? I was starting to think that i should have never come.

My train of thought was interrupted when a quiet knock came through the door. I quickly wiped the tears streaming down my face and covered myself with the blanket, pretending to appear asleep.

The door creaked open slowly and I tried to even my breathing. Weight added behind me, signaling someone sitting down on the bed. A warm hand brushed by my neck and fingered a strand of brown hair. My right hand clenched onto the only jewelry i wore, a blue rose flower pendant Allen had given me for christmas. i hadn't taken it off since. Who was it sitting behind me?

Curiosity got the best of me and I slowly shifted to face the mysterious person. Trying to make it appear as though I had done it in my sleep. The person froze and waited for me to move again. A warm hand swept my bangs to the side of my face softly as if they wished not to wake me. The soft hand then trailed down my temple to my cheekbone and stopped at my lips. I had to remind myself to breathe as if I was still unconscious.

Their hand brushed my lips in a caring manor, and the stranger exhaled softly. They smelled like peppermint and...cotton candy? My nose twitched, and they let out a soft chuckle, low enough for me to know it was a boy.

The man removed his hand from my lips slowly as if reluctant and once again moved my brown hair covering my forehead. He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, and the weight left the bed. "I've missed you Cahlina." He spoke gently.

I sucked in a breath. That voice..it was Allen's.

Just as he started to turn around I opened my eyes to see stark white hair and silver eyes. It had been Allen. Tears threatened to spill, but these were no longer sad tears.

Just as Allen took a step I reached my arm out and grasped his human hand. He jolted from surprise and turned to face me. In the glow of the moon light I could see the shock register on his face. I took a shaky breath. "Please Allen...please don't leave me." I tightened my grip on his hand to emphasis my point.

Allen smiled, and tightened his grip on my smaller hand. " I won't." He than grabbed a chair to sit down by the bed, but I shook my head and made room for him on the bed. Allen blushed and I probably would have too if I had been in my right mind. Not letting go of my hand, he climbed on top of the blanket and layed by me. I closed my eyes and listened to the rhythmic thud of his heartbeat. "Promise you won't leave me again?" I asked softly and clenched my hands in the fabric of his shirt.

Allen took a second to reply, and wrapped his warm arms around me tightly. "I promise."

I smiled softly and sighed, inhaling his sweet and unique scent. "I missed you too Allen." I let sleep carry me away into the warm and sweet arms around me. And for the first time in a while, I slept smiling.


End file.
